<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>m̴̱͆̈́͆̀ͅi̶̡̲̱͚͒̐̃̋̑̐͊͘͘͝s̵̳͉̼̗͙̠̯̾̓͒̐̉͒̽̄ͅť̵̛̳̑̒̑̈a̵̠̎̿̾͋̐k̶̜͕̇̂͛̐̂͛͛e̶̢̨̥̝̤͖̟̿͗̃ş̵͔̞̜͓̑͛̐̇̕ͅ // CountryHumans x Reader by shoxkaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698549">m̴̱͆̈́͆̀ͅi̶̡̲̱͚͒̐̃̋̑̐͊͘͘͝s̵̳͉̼̗͙̠̯̾̓͒̐̉͒̽̄ͅť̵̛̳̑̒̑̈a̵̠̎̿̾͋̐k̶̜͕̇̂͛̐̂͛͛e̶̢̨̥̝̤͖̟̿͗̃ş̵͔̞̜͓̑͛̐̇̕ͅ // CountryHumans x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoxkaa/pseuds/shoxkaa'>shoxkaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, CountryHumans - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Multi, XReader, gender neutral reader, love square, they're all horny smh-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoxkaa/pseuds/shoxkaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a book i'm writing on wattpad under the username "shoxkauwu"</p><p>this is just a better written version of the upcoming chapters :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Reader, Germany/Reader, Japan/reader, Russia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>reader is gender neutral and they live away from people because they dislike socializing. oh and it's winter :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>tick tock tick tock</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The grandfather chimed in the dark hallway of (Y/N)'s lonely home. The rooms downstairs were clean and unused, almost brand new. The rooms upstairs were the same, yet their bedroom was the only room with a mess. </p><p>(Y/N) was lying on their bed; their hygiene in horrible condition. They have gone through a horrible heartbreak. The person whom they thought was the one ended up leaving them for a Christian white guy who had 3 recorded assaults against teenage girls.</p><p><em>"I don't need you"</em> (Y/N) told her, but they were lying to themselves. They truly loved that girl. That girl was the moon to their earth, but sometimes the moon hides from the earth and prefers the heat of the sun.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) groaned as they slid off their king-sized bed and onto the floor. They smelt their armpit, gagging at the smell. </p><p><em>"When was the last time I took a bath?" </em>(Y/N) stretched as they walked towards the door to their room. The bathroom was right across the bedroom and there was a large window down the hall. There was pros and cons about living alone near the forest. The pros were that you're alone, you can get as loud as you want when fucking someone's guts up, you can get away with 3rd degree murder and you can camp outside. The cons were that wild animals would be around causing predators to hang around, you're far away from the city so it would take the police around 1 hour to get here, and any one can break into your house.</p><p>The bathroom was decently spaced and decorated. (Y/N) started stripping their clothes off until they heard noises. <em>loud voices.</em> (Y/N) didn't know what to do so they just put on the emergency clothes that were in bathroom closet.</p><p>Opening the door slowly, (Y/N) poked their head out. The voices were much clearer.</p><p>"Yo, old man, are you reallyyyyy sure someone doesn't leave here? I'm getting these feeling that were being watched." The voice had the accent of a New Yorker and they sounded young.</p><p>"Stop being a bloody pussy and keep looking around, America. Germany said that this was the place he wanted us to check for Poland's sweatshirt." This voice sounded a little older than the other one, plus it had an British accent.</p><p>"We're risking getting caught by a human for fucking sweatshirt?!" 'America' screeched. "Yes, now go check upstairs so that we leave sooner."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Oh no, (Y/N) thought. They panicked as they put on the snow boots in the hall. Heavy footsteps were getting closer. (Y/N) ran to the window down the hall, pushing a very inexpensive vase out of the way causing it to break. That seemed to alarm the people that broke into their house. (Y/N) fixed the sweatshirt they had on before breaking the window and jumping out of it.</p><p>They protected their head with their arms as they fell onto the freezing blanket of snow on the dirt floor. They wheezed as they rolled over and started standing up. They ran towards the forest until-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>bAng</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) felt a burning sensation in their abdomen. No, they felt pain. They looked down to see blood leaking onto the sweatshirt. Gasping, they slowly turned their head to their house. the silouette of lean, yet muscular, guy holding a hand pistol was staring down at (Y/N) from the shattered window. They grabbed their abdomen before falling onto their side, passing out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ame and uk end up yeetin u bak 2 teir wrold</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" UK smacked me with his umbrella.</p><p>"Would you prefer having them spilling the beans to other humans?!" I pulled the reverse card from my pocket and showed it to UK before smacking him in the hand.</p><p>"We can't bloody leave the lad to die! Come, we're taking them with us." England walked out of the window and landed on his feet. That damned show off. I went after him and grabbed his shoulder. "We can't, what if they end up faking their unconsciousness and attack us?" I asked him since he knew sOoooOoooOo much. "You have gun, don't ya, mate?"</p><p>"I can't shoot someone for no reason!" I retorted. He browed his brows. Oh no, he's going to show that against me. "Hmmm, that's funny considering your poli-"</p><p>"THAT'S AGAINST THE POINT, OLD MAN!" I shouted. "Let's just go know before I change my mind." I picked up the human and threw them over my shoulder. I almost threw up to the smell their body had. "dude, you sure they're not dead because they smell as if they were."</p><p>"America, They were breathing." UK started walking back towards the human's house, as the way back to our world is through the house's chimney. Yeah, I know it's cheesy, but who's going to go into a chimney? "Soooo, what's going to happen once we go through?"</p><p>"We're taking the human to Germany so he can, uhm, study them." UK spoke as he opened the door. "What do you mean by "study them", old man?"</p><p>"We've been seen, America. The fact that we exist will drive them insane so we're going to keep them under our supervision to make sure that happens." He revealed his plan to me. "wow, I didn't know you actually cared about humans." "you certainly don't."</p><p>He crouched in front of the chimney and crawled inside, a small "SBFVhgdfghsjdhg" being heard. I sighed and threw the human into the chimney, then crawled inside as well. As soon as crawled in, UK started shouting at me about how I should've not thrown the almost dead human into the portal. "Oh shut up."</p><p>"Anyways, Germany. Can you help us out with the human's wound?" UK asked Germany, who was just staring at the human. "It's not like I can say no." Germany groaned as he was given the human. "Splendid! America, come with me, we have to go get prepare Germany's apartment for the human's arrival!"</p><p>"What?" Germany just looked at me as if asking me to say something. "Why Germany's apartment?"</p><p>"Because I have Sealand and the others to take care of, you might fuck them, and the human would be much more comfortable in the presence of a weak, intelligent, awkward man." He said and walked out. Germany just put the human on a bed, grabbed his medical equipment, and got to work. I walked out the room and closed the door. Germany would never do anything bad to live humans, but he sorta had a dead bodies in the past so I'm concerned but he has changed a lot so I supposed that the things that turn him on have changed as well.</p><p> </p><p>Germany's p.o.v</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the human's sweatshirt. That's Poland's sweatshirt. I'll have to patch it up so I can give it to her. I lifted their shirt and the sweatshirt so I can have a look at the wound. The smell...I forgot how good it makes me feel. I put on my gloves and started poking the exposed bloody skin. "Fuck." I cursed under my breath. No, focus Germany, stop being like the American. I decided to get to work instead of satisfying my desires.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>germany is a necrophiliac now i guess-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>u get mcfucked in the ass by germs who gets horny over ur smelly butt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also i am not responsible for your uncomfortableness while reading this chapter because germany is not horny over your looks, he's horny over the fact that you smell like a deceased person that was left to rot, so please if concerning topics like people fucking stinky people makes you uncomfortable, stop reading this and read the satanic bible. oh and i suck at writing smut so bare with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Germany groaned. He couldn't last any longer, (Y/N)'s smell kept disturbing his senses. His dick was already hard for some reason. He looked at the unconscious body, it'll do for now.</p><p>He turned it over so that (Y/N) would be facing down. He palmed his bulge. It had to be done. The German undressed himself and straddled the unconscious idiot. He pulled down both their pants and underwear, revealing (Y/N)'s ✨privates✨.  He grabbed a bottle of lube he kept around because it's Germany- do you really think this man wouldn't be prepared to fuck? He made sure that (Y/N)'s asshole was lubricated enough to be able take in Germany's dick, which was surprisingly 8 inches. The larger(?) male placed his dick's tip inside (Y/N)'s tight muscle. He pushed in, the tightness making his tremble in pleasure (kill me now). He continued to push in, slowly, due to him not wanting to wake up the sleeping dumbass under him. He didn't know their name and he was already fucking them. "What the hell's wrong with you, Germany?" The morally correct side of his brain said. "This is something we're not supposed to do."</p><p>"FUCK THAT SHIT! Germs, when was the last time you got laid?" The crackhead side of his brain that always acted like America. Germs stayed still and silent. "EXACTLY! Now stop being a pussy ass bitch and fuck the human!" </p><p>Germs debated for a while, but decided to go with the side of his brain that was majorly affected by America whenever they hanged out together as friends and not work buddies. He also said fuck it and rammed his dick into the human. Mercilessly, Germany kept slamming his dick in and out the human. His groans, moans, and the sound of skin slapping filled the room. It's surprising how he hasn't been walked into at all.</p><p>His moments starting getting faster as he started reaching his climax. He grabbed the human's neck as he started pounding faster (bruh just kill them already-). He yelled out as he came inside the human's asshole. His breathing was heavy. He pulled out and cleaned his cum off the human's ass and his own dick (i'm traumatizing myself). He dressed himself before pulling the human's pants up. (Y/N) was obviously still knocked out cold. Germany agreed to himself that this would be a one time thing and that he'll never do it again, but we all know he probably will do it again and i can't promise you that it's not going to be you again.</p><p> </p><p>*le time skip because i'm lazy and germany still has to patch you up and i don't know anything about shit like that, i mean look at me. i'm writing a fanfic and i've traumatized myself*</p><p> </p><p>The light hurt your eyes as you opened them. "wh-where am i?" (Y/N) groans as they try to stand up but are suddenly held back. </p><p>"No, you need to rest." A deep accented voice warned you as they pushed you back onto the bed or whatever you were on. "How do you....feel?"</p><p>"Where am I?" You asked again, much more aggressively. "How do you feel?" He growled.</p><p>"WHERE. AM. I." You yelled. "YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST, HUMAN! HOW DO YOU FEEL?" He yelled at you, but with a much softer tone than the one you used.</p><p>You just glared at him. "I feel fine. Now, tell me, where am I?"</p><p>"Somewhere." He deadpanned as he turned around and grabbed some stuff before dropping them on me. "Take a shower, you stink like the dead.</p><p>"Wasn't I supposed "to rest" like you said?" you mocked him. He just took a deep breath. "Ich bedauere, dich zu ficken" He walked away after saying that and sat down on a chair across the room.</p><p>"Asshole." you muttered under your breath. you pulled your legs up to your chest and keep looking at him. "So you're Germany?"</p><p>"No, I'm the Principality of Wy, of fucking course I'm Germany." He growled. Dude, if he wasn't such an ass, he would've been a keeper.</p><p>"Why are you mean?"</p><p>"Why are you annoying?"</p><p>"Why did you help me?"</p><p>"I was forced to, and now it results that you're going to stay with me." He stood up again and opened a door behind him. "Here's the bathroom, since you clearly don't want to rest, why don't you take a nice shower so you can let me think in peace? how does that sound?" He spoke in that voice annoying parents would use around their fleabags; and I'm talking about both dogs and kids. But what do I care? He had a point, sort of. You did stink and a shower could help you cool off. "You know what? Maybe I will take one." You stood up and grabbed the stuff he gave you and walked past him, into the bathroom. You locked the door before taking your clothes off. "Before you shower, give me your clothes."</p><p>"Why? Are you gonna wash them, mr.perfect?" you mocked him as you opened the door, threw the clothes at him, and closed the door. You heard a muffled thank you before you turned the water on and stepped inside the shower. Little did you know, the German was now masturbating to the smell of your clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>u shower and catch germany jerkin his large schmeat. i'm killing my sanity at this point</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After showering, you dried yourself with the towel Germany gave you. You look around for your clothes but stopped after realizing that you gave them to Germany. "GERMANY! CAN I HAVE MY CLOTHES?" You screech at the top of your lungs. You bent down to get your snow boots to check if any water got in them. The door opened, revealing your behind to Germany. You immediately stood back up and tried to cover your body with the towel.</p><p>Germany was just looking dead at you. "You don't look clean." He judged. "If I don't look "clean", why don't you show me what "clean" looks like, Mr. Perfect?"</p><p>He put your clothes down and sighed. "If you insist."</p><p>Germany uncuffed the sleeves of his shirt and undid the buttons. He took the shirt's ends out of his pants and took the shirt off. He walked up to you and leaned in. "I don't have dirt on my body unlike yours." He showed you his arms. "My arm is smooth and waxed. Your arm isn't." He grabbed your chin. His hands are big. "Your lips are chapped. You have circles under your eyes. Your hair has split ends. You're disgusting." </p><p>He looked down at your chest. "Drop the towel."</p><p>"What? And let you have an advantage over me? You probably already raped me while I was knocked out!" The last part seemed to have surprised him because his eyes opened. </p><p>"Do you really think a country like me would fuck a human? And one that doesn't watch over their own hygiene at worst?" Germany laughed at you. "That's something America would do. He's as horny as a rabbit in mating season." He kept laughing at your statement as if it was a joke. He eventually calmed down and kept insisting that you drop the towel.</p><p>"WHY ARE YOU STILL HALF NAKED? I GET THE FACT THAT YOU'RE "CLEAN" BUT NOW IT'S JUST WEIRD NOW!" You shrieked. "At least let me change before you start bullying me again."</p><p>Germany put his shirt back on. "Please excuse my behavior; it's been long since I've been put in charge of someone." Did he mean it? No, but he's going to act as if he was so he could gain your trust and then get some head afterwards. "I'll be leaving you to dress now."</p><p>Germs left the room. He grabbed some paper towels and walked back to his desk. He bent over and wiped the cum on the floor from when he was jacking off. Was it his fault that the literal smell of death and blood turned him on? Yes, it is. Dude has been involved in so many wars and the deaths of others that the smell of blood was his major turn on during sex. He had a thing for chains and slut-shaming as well. A lot of people(mainly America) wish about forgetting about the German's kinks after having sex with him, but unfortunately for all those people, Germany is a sex machine that can't be stopped once turned on enough. He doesn't believe in "one times" but you definitely were a one time thing.</p><p>He didn't enjoy you. You weren't complimenting him. You weren't begging for your life because you had a gun pointed directly at your head while he completely destroys your ass with his dick. You weren't dead. You weren't bleeding. I mean, technically you were but still-</p><p>He groaned as he looked down at his groin. Did he seriously get turned while complaining? He looked at the bathroom's door. You still might be changing. He sat on his chair, his pants unzipped and on the recently cleaned floor, alongside his underwear. He grabbed his hard dick and rubbed the head. Pre cum leaked as he pulled the skin down and up. He spit in his hand, continuing his actions.</p><p>"Oi, where did you put my socks at-" You walked out of the bathroom and was meant with the lovely surprise of Germany jacking off. Him jacking off wasn't a surprise, it didn't bother you. What bothered you was the fact that his dick was bigger than his hand. His hands were large. Germany himself was large. His dick being big shouldn't have surprised you, but it did.</p><p>"Why, Why have you cursed me with the fact that your dick is huge?" You complained before walking away Germany so that he can continue with his business.</p><p>Germany was happy with himself now. You now knew that he's large. The fact that it's large scared you and that turned him on even more. You should've stayed in the bathroom until he was done.</p><p>You were brushing your hair until you were pushed to the wall. Germany looked down at you. You laughed nervously. "I'm fucked." You whispered to yourself but Germany heard. "You'll be in a few seconds." He said in a husky voice. His accent made him sound better.</p><p>"You disgusting human." He growled. "How dare you make my dick hard?" He grabbed your waist and rubbed his dick on you. "wait what-"</p><p>"Why don't you pay for your crimes?" He bit your ear. You hissed at the sudden pain. He began to pull your pants and underwear down. He rubbed your hip bones while he licked your neck. One of his hands grabbed your neck, choking you, while the other one turned you around so you could face him. Before you knew it, he stuck two of his large fingers up your ass. You gasped, but was silenced by Germs kissing you. The hold on your neck tightened, making you pound on the larger male's chest. He kept stretching your asshole, ignoring your pleads to loosen his grip on your neck. Tears started falling as you grabbed Germany's bicep. He seemed to get the point.</p><p>He kissed your tears. "You're a weak human." He growled as he pulled his fingers out of your ass. He kissed your lips. He placed his dick in your entrance, pushing in. You hissed, his dick was much larger than his fingers. He slowly pushed in, giving you small kisses while doing so. He didn't wait. He immediately pulled out and rammed his dick inside. You cried out as he kept on mercilessly pounding into you, the same speed he has going earlier when you were unconscious. "G-Germany! It's too much!"</p><p>"Shut up, bitch." He growled. "You offered yourself up, now you're going to get it nice and hard." He purred.</p><p>Oh, It's going to be a long while for him to finish now. At least he has consent now, right? fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>u learn more about germs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You opened your eyes. What the fuck happened? You tried to sit up but were held down by someone's heavy arm. Germany. Oh fuck. You forgot that you guys fucked. Is it another day or the same day? It's dark so it's probably the same day. You looked at Germany. He looks like a kid while sleeping. You take his arm off you slowly. You leave him to sleep and grab your discarded clothes.</p><p>After changing, you decide to spin in Germany's work chair. The main door opened suddenly, scaring you. "Who's there?" You stood up and walked to the door. It is America.</p><p>"Oh, you're okay. I'm here to tell Germany that he should go home with you now." America informed you. "Wait, I'm supposed to see that asshole everyday now?"</p><p>"Germany isn't that bad. I mean I would've agreed with you if it was 75 years ago, but it isn't so. What do you mean by Germs being an asshole?" America tilted his head. "I mean he's an asshole. He calls me human and disgusting."</p><p>"Oh. He's giving you the Polish treatment." America laughed. "What do you mean by "Polish treatment"?" You glared back at Germany, who was still peacefully sleeping. "Germany doesn't know how to accept emotions, much less his own. So, whenever he feels something towards someone, he, unfortunately, treats said person like actual horse shit. Or he either decides to fuck the living shit out of them." America stated. "Does he treat you like shit or did he fuck you? or both?"</p><p>You stare at America with disbelief.</p><p>"You want me to explain why or what?" You nodded.</p><p>"Alright, so I believe it all started when he was a little kid. Third Reich grew up fast and he had a small accident with a woman, getting her pregnant because he didn't know what condoms were. The woman had twins, Germany and East Germany, and in a way of saying fuck your kids, third Reich killed the Germany's mother. Germs was raised by his grand-uncle, Prussia, whilst his dad was off following his own father. Prussia preferred East Germany rather than Germany, but he still treated both with equal respect. Unfortunately, Prussia died, soon later the second Reich, causing Germany and East to go back under their father's care and if you did not know, third Reich didn't enjoy the company of his kids. No one really knows what he did to the twins, but I think he raped them at some point." America looked at you sadly.</p><p>"What makes you think that?" You asked.</p><p>"Come on. It's Nazi Germany. He had to do something to those kids to make East scared of men and Germany be into blood play and being called a slut while having sex." America groaned as he stretched. "And plus, when I was with Germs while he was under my care, if he did something wrong, he would keep making sexual comments. His dad fucked up his mind and the way he responds to a lot of things. But he's changing, so don't worry about anything."</p><p>"Oh, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I can always ask the Old Man to let you stay with someone else. Let me think of someone good. How about Japan and Nekomi? No, Nekomi's much crazier than Germany." America told himself. "Wait what's your name?"</p><p>"My name's (Y/N)." You sighed. So that's why Germany keep trying to kill you. He doesn't want to feel anything that'll remind him of his dad. </p><p>"(Y/N)? America? What are you two doing?" A husk voice said. You and America turned to direction the voice was heard. "Hey Germs, what's up?" America greeted him, nervously. Germany looked at him with distrust. He ignored him as he walked towards you. He looked at you before smiling in a creepy way. "ACK!"</p><p>His large hand wrapped around your neck. "You fucking bitch."</p><p>"GERMANY! WHAT THE FUC-" America was walking over to the aggressive piece of shit you fucked moments ago but was pushed away. "WHY!"</p><p>"w h y- WHAT?" You choked out.</p><p>"YOU FUCKED HIM!" Germs screeched.</p><p>"LET ME GO! I'M NOT YOUR BITCH!" You shouted at him. The author was just sitting outside the window, watching the drama as if it was Latino soap drama show.</p><p>The click of a gun was heard. Germany slowly turned around to see Britain holding a shotgun. "Put the human down, Germany. I don't know what's going on, but this isn't the gentleman I raised." The limey slowly put the gun down as Germany did the same with you but instead of placing you on the ground, he threw you at the limey. The limey dodged you, causing you to hit the ground. America ran to your side.</p><p>"YOU CALLED ME WEAK!" Germany broke down. "YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME! MY UNCLE DID! NONE OF YOU TREATED ME LIKE HE DID. HE WAS NICE, HE DIDN'T TEASE ME, HE DIDN'T TREAT ME WORSER THAN HIS OWN SON, AND HE DIDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MINE OR MY SISTER'S WEAKNESS! YES, HE LOVED EAST MORE THAN ME, BUT HE AT LEAST SHOWED ME THAT HE CARED."</p><p>"wow, he's speaking in all caps." America was smacked in the head by an unknown entity who had also told him something about not breaking the wall and the moment going on. “America, what’s up with them?” You quietly asked. “So, when me, France, and old man had to take of Germany, the old man and Germs didn’t get along.”</p><p>There’s a lot to Germany that you didn’t know, but that doesn’t concern you because you don’t need to know. Or did you?</p><p>“I complied to everything you asked! I payed my debt! Yet you still believe I owe you something!” Germany cried out. His eyes were teary, but tears didn’t fall. “You didn’t listen to me when I told you that East couldn’t be around men because she was afraid, but no! You didn’t listen to me and now I can’t see East at all! You left her behind because you thought she was a weak girl, you left her with that communist and now she’s gone!”</p><p>“I’ve never seen Germany like that before.” America whispered to you. “Not even once did he ever cry.”</p><p>Germany inhaled and exhaled. “You all only cared for the best for yourself and your family, but never for mine.” </p><p>Britain walked up to Germany and slapped him.</p><p>“DUDE, DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR HIM COMPLAIN ABOUT YOU GUYS DOING EXACTLY THAT?!” You shouted in Germany’s defense.</p><p>“Stay out of this, human.” The limey bastard shut you up. “Take them to the next candidate, America.”</p><p>America simply nodded and grabbed you softly by the biceps. He then leaded you out of the room before Britain started yelling at Germany about how his behavior was unacceptable. “So, you and Germs?” America said randomly.</p><p>“Wha- What makes you think that?” You look at the country. “Oh, nothing, just the fact that you defended him after the old man slapped him.”</p><p>“Would you not do that too?” You pulled away from the American and started walking in front of him. “No, not really. Me and Germany don’t have that type of relationship together, unlike you two.”</p><p>“What did you two do together while me and Britain were gone?” America wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“Nothing, you pervert. Man, Germany was right about you.” You gagged.</p><p>“whAt- *cough cough* what did he say?” He asked, his voice got deeper after that cough to try and cover up the fact that he had a voice crack.</p><p>“Hm, he called you “horny as a rabbit in mating season” and I think he’s correct.” You laughed at his pouting face. Actually, America isn’t that ba-</p><p>“That’s true, if I look at you at a certain angle, you are quite attractive.” He stated, doing a box thingy with his fingers while looking at your ass.</p><p>Actually, you take that back, he’s your average Chad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you meet the milf</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to the next candidate was quiet. Too quiet for your liking. "So, do you all live in an apartment building?" You ask.</p>
<p>"Nah, some of us have houses in our countries, but it's easier to just stay here and ignore the issues our countries have." America answered. "Why do you stay here instead of solving your countries issues?"</p>
<p>"We all had to agree to never associate with our presidents or government officials unless needed. Some countries, like China and North Korea, rarely visit this place because of their governments." America continued. "The UN has tried to reason with both of them, but their governments stop the contact. We can't get in touch with them unless it's for marketing or for worldly affairs."</p>
<p>"Ok so can you tell me anything about the next candidate?" You fidget with your hood strings. "Uh, yeah, she's rather the talkative type and she has a daughter. Never speak to her whenever her daughter isn't near. She could be.... quite something."</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind." </p>
<p>"If anything happens, Germany lives down the hall and I live upstairs." America informed you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>America stops in front of a door with a small childish doodle of a a tall person and a short one, the shorter one having cat ears and a tail. Both had a red circle in the middle of their face. For some reason, the tall one had.... tentacles? "This is Japan's apartment and she's the next candidate." America knocked on the door.</p>
<p>It took a while, but the door was eventually opened. "こんにちは アメリカ" Japan greeted, her little shit holding her leg.</p>
<p>"Konichija Nihon." America tried to mimic the way Japan said hello but failed. "It's pronounced ko-ni-chi-wa." She laughed it off. "Who's this?"</p>
<p>"I thought Britain came to tell you that the newest human was going to come stay with you if something happened with Germany?" America said, a little confused.</p>
<p>"Oh? So that's why he visited me." Japan covered her mouth as she continued laughing, her kid laughing with her. "Japan, I swear if you fucked my da-" America was cut off.</p>
<p>"Don't use that language around my precious little kitten." Japan hissed at him, something moved under her shirt.</p>
<p>"Forget it, okay? Here's the human, don't do anything sus." America patted your back and walked away.</p>
<p>"You're quite the eye candy." Japan complimented you. "What's your name, sweetie?"</p>
<p>"(Y/N)." You respond. Japan told you to take of your show and then moved out of the way so you could walk inside. "Nekomi, why don't you show them the living room?" Nekomi nodded, the little shit grabbed your hand and DRAGGED your ass into the living room. “Hey, is that your drawing on the door?” You asked the little kid who had the strength of two elephants. “Yes uwu.” She answered. Did she just fucking say uwu, you thought to yourself. </p>
<p>“Why does your mom have tentacles?” You sat on one of the couches. “My mother is a squid!” The little kid proudly said, her hands on her hips. “You knew, right?”</p>
<p>If I knew I wouldn’t have asked, you dumb waste of spe-</p>
<p>“Nekomi, (Y/N), it appears that I have an issue in the human world so we’re going to have a small trip to it right now.” Japan grabbed her purse and her daughter’s hand. “Come on.”</p>
<p>I stood and followed her to the front door. She put on her shoes and opened the door. Nekomi and Japan walked out the door, not even waiting for me. I locked the door then ran after them.</p>
<p>“So, if Britain stops us and asks us what we are doing, just tell him we’re going to visit China, okay?” Japan told Nekomi. “Britain’s the guy that came yesterday?”<br/>“Yes, Neko.” </p>
<p>“He’s the guy that was yelling Mommy, even though you’re not his mommy?” Nekomi asked her mom, innocently. Oh, you poor soul. </p>
<p>The trio made their way to the outside of the building. They made their way to a bush; you were going to ask why you were in front of a bush when Japan suddenly pushed Nekomi into the bush. Japan then pushed you and you felt sick for a moment but then felt good when your feet felt the ground again. “(Y/N)! Here!” Nekomi pulled you towards her. You heard the bush make bush noises. You turn around and see Japan dusting herself. Her face no longer showed the Japanese flag, instead she looked like a normal Japanese woman with a large bust. Nekomi looked like her mother, obviously, but her cat-like traits were now fake.</p>
<p>“Let’s get going; I don’t want Britain to notice we left.” Japan said, grabbing her daughter’s hand. “Oh, and (Y/N), whenever we’re with humans, call me Akari-San.”</p>
<p>You began walking to somewhere. Where are you anyways? Well, let me answer that, you’re somewhere in Japan because I’m too lazy to do research.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idk at this point</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you know i got tired so no milf action this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Japan was dragging you and Nekomi to somewhere and that place ended up being Nekomi's school. You two started walking back to the cursed bush. "(Y/N), you haven't told me anything about yourself." Japan tried to start a conversation, but you didn't want to become a simp so you ignored her. "Did America tell you to not talk to me?"</p><p>"Why doesn't he want me to talk to you, anyways?" You finally spoke. "America doesn't like me. He thinks I'm mean because his dad had an affair with me a couple of years ago." She said sadly.</p><p>don't you mean hours-</p><p>"How is Nekomi existing?" You kick a rock out of the way. Japan glared at you. "She's my daughter, the future of my country."</p><p>"But shouldn't you be dead?" You look at her. "I'll be dead once my government decides I should be, but until then, Nekomi will be called Nekomi, not Japan."</p><p>"You're the Empire?" She nodded at your statement. "America made me a democracy, but I'm still allowed to watch my daughter grow."</p><p>"How though?"</p><p>She exhaled heavily, "She's Germany's half sister. Don't think he forced me to do it with him by force. It was a good experience. It was before we failed at we wanted to do so badly. That bastard was too proud, and just like his leader, he shot himself."</p><p>too proud my ass.</p><p>"You probably don't even want to hear this, right, (Y/N)?" Japan laughed. "Oh, look, we made it to the portal."</p><p>She pushed you into the bush and, like the first time, you felt sick. Once you touch ground again, you shake your hoodie, the hoodie's dirty. Weren't you wearing a sweatshirt? Yeah, but where is it at? You don't know.</p><p>"Come on, dear, let's go back to the apartment." Japan said, walking past you. She seemed to nice. Once you got to the apartment, you saw Germany carrying some boxes. "Germany!" You shouted, causing him to jump and drop the boxes. "What?!" Germany looked towards your direction, anger shown on his expression. "Oh Japan- I'm sorry- w-who's this?" Did he just fucking stutter?</p><p>"Oh this? Oh they're the human Germany had you look after, right?" Japan grabbed your shoulders, pushing you towards him. "I don't recall looking after a human." He said.</p><p>"Germs! You dropped the boxes!" Someone screeched. You look over to the voice to see a small man. "What did I say about dropping the boxes?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Poland. It's just that someone shouted my name and I got scared so I dropped the boxes." Germany franticly apologized. "It's okay. Just, don't drop the other boxes." Poland sighed and patted Germany's arm.</p><p>"What's this?" Japan gave that signature creepy smile at the two. "Oh, Poland's moving in." Germany told her. "Moving in? But aren't you supposed to move in to the Slavic household?"</p><p>"Uh, initially yes, but Russia kicked me out because Lithuania keep saying I stole his stuff and Russia didn't want to deal with out shit so he told us both to leave." Poland did the anime shy boy finger thing as he explained his issue. "So, I asked South Korea if I could move in with him and he said yes, and now Germany's helping me move in!"</p><p>"That's wonderful!" Japan went behind Germany and patted his head. "You're getting better, Germany!" </p><p>"Oh and Poland, have you meet (Y/N)?" Poland shook his head. "They're the human America shot in the back, and the human was half dead so Britain had to take them to Germany so he could patch them up because at the time, they were panicking so they didn't think that taking them to a human hospital was a option!"</p><p>"THEY LEFT GERMANY WITH A HALF DEAD HUMAN?!" Poland yelled. "We dIdn't do anYthIng!" Germany's voice cracked as he yelled back at Poland. "You don't know that! Remember that Britain could've done something to your brain to make you stupider!"</p><p>Poland seemed genuinely concerned about Germany, but not you because of reasons. "Nothing happened, Poland. I'm sure that nothing happened." Germany said. Poland just glared at him.</p><p>"Nothing bad had to happen then." Poland sighed. "Well I'll leave you two alone now, say hi to South for me!" Japan said goodbye to the two countries and made you follow her back to her own apartment. Germany didn't forget completely, now did he? Germany wasn't an idiot. He didn't tell Poland about what had happened between you two because of three reasons. 1, Poland doesn't need to know that he fucked you two times.  2, Poland thinks that he has completely changed but it isn't true, he has changed but not a lot. 3, Poland was his only friend, if he found out that Germany raped a human, Poland would d i s o w n  h i s  f i n e  a s s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>moments with america pt.1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like last time, Japan and you are quietly walking to her apartment. Her aura was scaring you. “Can I go see America?” you nervously asked her.</p><p>“Of course, you can!” She said, a little too excited.</p><p>You waved her goodbye before quickly walking away from her towards America’s. There was a pile of empty boxes throughout the hallway. Why is it so messy? You finally reached America’s door, knocking immediately. You heard a mumbled “AAAAH- I’M GOING” and few things crashing. He opened the door, leaning against the doorway, “Sup?” </p><p>You giggled at his actions, causing him to blush in embarrassment. “What’re you doing here, (Y/N)?” He looked down at you. </p><p>“Honestly, Japan scares me.” You laughed. “I’d prefer being with your horny ass then her.”</p><p>“That’s such an honor, (Y/N).” He joked. He moved out of the way as if telling you to walk in, so you did. </p><p>“Your house reminds me of my room,” You groaned as you stepped on a pan of paint. </p><p>“Clean?” He smiled at you. “No, messy as fuck.”</p><p>He stopped smiling, walking past you into what seemed like the kitchen. You took off your dirty shoe and followed him. “You still have those dirty old clothes? Ugh, after we eat, I’ll give you some clothes.” America opened his freezer to take out two boxes of hot pockets. He walked over a microwave and placed two of them in at a time.</p><p>“What if you don’t give me your clothes? I’m okay with my own clothes, I believe Germany washed them?” You looked him as he placed your hot pockets in front of you, munching on his own. “Germany doesn’t know how to wash clothes.” America said bluntly.</p><p>“What the hell did he do to my clothes while I took a bath?!” You angrily took a bite out of your food. </p><p>“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him yourself? Doesn’t he, like, live down the hall from Japan?” He looked at his food before throwing it back into the microwave. “I can wash it for you but you’re still gonna have to wear some of my clothes.”</p><p>He kept insisting, making you say yes. After eating, he made you sit down on the living room as he looked for your temporary clothes. You scanned the room, pictures of his “family” hanged on his wall. Some caught your attention, like the one of Britain and some girl standing by him. You stood up to get a better look at them. Realization hit you like brick, America’s the girl. He’s trans?</p><p>“You know now?” His voice sounded sad. You turned around to his face. “You’re trans?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious.” He handed you the clothes. “It doesn’t make you think less of me, right?”</p><p>“Nah, I don’t really care what you want to be as long as you aren’t a jerk about it.” You grabbed the clothes and sat back down on the couch. You took off your hoodie and shirt and examined the clothes. The clothes consisted of a t-shirt, sweats, and a pair of his boxers…and a chest binder...? “Just in case, you know. Always be ready.” He nervously said. Why is he nervous? You asked yourself, It’s not like I’m half naked in front of him. Oh wait, you were.</p><p>You quickly put the t-shirt on, laughing awkwardly while doing so. America walked away, probably to give you privacy. You take your pants and underwear. After putting on the boxers and sweats, You grab your dirty clothes and go to look for Ame. You walked past the bathroom and into a room with the door open, Ame was inside. “Oh hey, just put your clothes there.”</p><p>You did as you were told. You decided to question why there so many boxes outside.</p><p>America just looked at you. “I think someone moved in with South Korea. I think it’s Poland because I saw Germany putting some boxes down and he only likes helping Poland out.”</p><p>“Oh, I should’ve known that it was Poland.” You sighed. </p><p>“How? You haven’t even met him.” America looked at you.</p><p>“I did. He and Germany were carrying boxes into the building. He even said he was moving in with South Korea.” You spoke. </p><p>“You know what? Let’s go see them while the clothes get washed.” America said, excitingly. You tried to say no but it was too late, he was already dragging you away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>moments with america (ft. germany) pt.2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You groaned as America pounded on South Korea’s door. It took a while for someone to open the door, but eventually South Korea opened the door. “Hello America and person I don’t know.” The Korean greeted.</p><p>“Hey dude! I heard Poland moved in. Anyways, why is your place so dirty?” America walked in without permission, still dragging you. Korea groaned and mumbled profanities under his breath. “Hey Germany and Poland, what’re y’all doing?”</p><p>Korea’s home was surprisingly bigger than Ame’s(and cleaner). Germany and Poland were sitting on the floor, building a puzzle on a small coffee table, Korea soon joined them. “It’s obvious, but if you’re that blind by those glasses, then we’re building a puzzle.” Germany retorted. Poland and you stifled a laugh.</p><p>“hey, you’re supposed to be laughing with me.” Ame pouted as he grabbed your hand. You let him hold it. Germany seemed pissed due to that.</p><p>“Would you like to join us?” Poland smiled at you, patting the seat to right of him because Germany was to the left of him.</p><p>“Yeah sure.” You pulled Ame with you and sat down next to Poland. “Oh, it’s one of the big ones.”</p><p>“Do you not like them?” Poland pouted.</p><p>“No, it’s just that…my girlfriend used to like doing these all the time.” You sadly smiled at the small polish man. America patted your backpack as in a comforting manner.</p><p>Germany coughed. “You have a girlfriend?” He asked.</p><p>“Not anymore, she broke up with me and ended up marrying some rich bastard.” You sighed.</p><p>“Her lost; you’re amazing.” Germany said, while sipping his coffee. Poland turned to look at him before looking at you. He kept looking back to the two of you. He stayed silent.</p><p>“Hey, uh, Korea, where’s your bathroom?” America broke the awkwardness. “It’s down the hall, the only door without a flag.”</p><p>“Thanks.” America was going to help himself up with the coffee table’s edges, but it ended leaning towards him; causing the uncompleted puzzle to fall on him and you. The two of you gasped while the others groaned. Ame nervously laughed as he quickly tried to pick the pieces of you. His hand suddenly shoved itself into the middle of your thighs, his fingers rubbing against your crotch, making you moan. You quickly covered you mouth.</p><p>Germany stood up and walked to your side, picked you up and shook you. “There.” He said as he put you down. He went back to his spot by Poland.</p><p>You looked around, stopping at the clock. “Would you look at that? It’s been more than 15 minutes! Japan must be getting worried that I’m taking so much time to get home.” You said, starting to make your way to the front door. </p><p>“I’ll go with you.” Germany stood up and walked besides you. He opened the door and pulled you outside, slamming the door after he got out.</p><p>You were already walking away from, but he grabbed you by the arm and dragged you to his own apartment. “What the hell?!”</p><p>“Shut up, you’re going to make it worse for yourself.” He growled under his breath. You keep trying to pull away from him. “leave me alone dude! I want to go sleep, be unproductive, and get railed in the ass by someone’s tentacle!” You yelled. Germs ignored you as you made it to his apartment. He pushed you inside after he unlocked the front door. He walked towards you and then threw you onto a couch in his living room. You groaned as he got on top of you. </p><p>“What the hell were you doing with the American?!” He yelled as he grabbed your hair and pulled your head up. “We’re just friends! What’s the big deal?! We’re not even dating!”</p><p>He let go of your hair. “I don’t know what you did to me, but you got me to want more from you.” His voiced got quiet, his hot breath on your neck. You shivered causing him to chuckle. “I craved you, human.”</p><p>He licked your neck, nipping your skin. You moan as his teeth grazed a certain spot. He chuckled lowly, “You like that, don’t you, slut?”</p><p>You nod your head. His hands going to the hem of your sweats, pulling them off. His eyes stayed the boxers and decided to simply rip them off. He leaned down towards your crotch. He licked your crotch, making you jump. “Germs-!”</p><p>“GERMANY!” Someone yelled, pounding on the front door. It sounded like America. </p><p>“Scheiß-!” Germany groaned as he stood up. “I’ll be bac—”</p><p>“Germany, what the fuck?!” America burst through the door. He tackled Germany, punching the German’s face in the process.</p><p>You just watched the two countries fight from the couch, pulling your t-shirt down. They stopped and looked at each other, leaning in to aggressively make out with each other. Germany broke away to look at you, whispering something to America. He nodded. They stood up, undressing each other. Fully naked, Germany walked over to your little spot on the couch. “Turn around, Schatz.”</p><p>Doing as he said, you turned around to see America with his own legs spread in front of you. His private parts wet, craving to be touched. You crawl towards him, licking your lips. “Can I?” you whisper to the American. Getting a positive response, you lick his clit. As you ate America out, Germany slowly entered you. You groan as he started trusting slowly. He progressively gets faster and more aggressive. You kept moaning into America, sending vibrations through his body. With a loud moan, you orgasmed. America moaned loudly as he came into your mouth. Germany slapped your ass, gripped your hips, and shoved himself deep inside you as he also came. Cum flowed down your thighs as Germs pulled out. Germany hugged you from behind while America from the front.</p><p>“We should do this more often.” America panted. Germany chuckled before saying yes in his own language. The two kissed your cheek, snuggling your body and going to sleep. You sighed and laid your head on America’s chest. Might as well take the opportunity to go to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>